


[mob犀人] 荆棘

by Sherry_San0



Category: AI: The Somnium Files (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 02:34:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21067349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherry_San0/pseuds/Sherry_San0





	[mob犀人] 荆棘

再次醒来时，映入眼帘的是昏暗破败的室内，轻微摇曳的电灯泡，发黄带渍的白色床单，以及陌生男人们不怀好意的注视。

双手被结实地绑在了身后无法动弹，脚踝也被当中的男人用手掌牢牢地铐住，坐在床上完全处于被动局面的犀人这才回想起事情的缘由。“工作”结束后，自己独自一人打算前往原定和保镖们碰头的地点，结果被人从背后一记闷棍打晕，之后大概就是被拖到了这个狭小的出租房内。

“你们这些家伙的目的是什么？钱吗？还是…”

“别这么说嘛，我们只不过是想和小少爷你玩玩罢了，”倚坐在犀人俩腿间的男人用手扳过犀人的下巴，导回了他游离的目光，“ 啧啧啧，真是张漂亮的脸蛋。还是处吧？这用多少钱卖都划不来啊！”紧接着传来了几个男人的大笑声。

该死，混蛋鸡奸佬……犀人在心中咒骂道，同时也明白了自己身体某处异样感的来源。 

还来不及冷静思考对策，身体就被轻而易举地摁倒在床上，尚存余痛的后脑勺狠狠撞在床板上，衣物被匆忙地褪下，刚才说话的男人不由分说地掰开犀人的大腿，把胯下的器官塞入他紧绷的后穴中，异物的入侵让疼痛感倾巢而出，粗暴地自下体神经直传到大脑皮层，仿佛被狠狠地揪住了头皮，让犀人猝不及防地惊呼出声。其他男人也凑了过来，在简陋得不能称之为“床”的床架旁将他团团围住，几只粗糙的手穿过毛衣胡乱地抚摸着犀人的身体，在他常年不见阳光的苍白皮肤映衬下显得尤为刺眼，肌肤相亲传来的黏腻触感更让犀人头晕目眩，几乎呕吐。

突入肠壁却被紧紧绞住的阴茎不安分地游走着，似乎在寻找什么，但无论怎样挪动都只是在加深犀人的痛苦而已。实在是太痛了。他的脸色铁青，眉头紧皱，斗大的冷汗从额间滑落，试图咬紧牙关，但口中还是漏出了难以抑制的喘息，整个人不住地颤抖。

伏在腿间的男人大力抽插了几下，又好奇地揉捏着犀人耷拉向会阴部的阴茎，阴茎毫无反应。

随后不知从哪里传来了嗤笑声。

“喂！不会吧，亏我们还准备了那么久。你这家伙是真的对男人硬不起来，还是阳痿啊？哈哈哈哈哈！”

尖利的嘲讽刺穿了双耳，恶心和耻辱感都暂时被抛在脑后，滚烫的杀意在犀人愤怒的脑中沸腾，吐出口的却是如气泡一般支离破碎的呻吟，连辱骂都显得无力。残存的理性告诉犀人要集中注意力想出逆转局势的方法，可祸不单行，数十个小时仍未进食的身体此时发出了警告，饥饿感迅速夺去了思考的空间，胃部剧烈收缩着发出了不争气的悲鸣。

男人显然是听到了，笑容愈发夸张。

“看来光喂下面的嘴还不够，上面的小嘴也想要吃呢。”

对身体没有什么兴趣，在背后无聊地把玩着犀人头发的另一个男人仿佛接收到了什么命令，识趣地支起上半身，解开皮带铁扣的金属碰撞音在犀人耳边清晰地响起。

“啧，虽然不想用男人的嘴，但是算了。”

他熟练地捏住了犀人的鼻子，迫使他张开口，肿大的性器从上方侵略性地碾过舌苔直达喉部入口。犀人条件反射地尝试咬断这玩意儿，但从喉咙深处传来的强烈干呕感让他无从施力，只能任由男人侵犯。阴囊随着肉棒的来回进出摆动，一下一下地拍打在犀人的脸上，散发着刺鼻的异味。

犀人深知自己的特殊体质，也深受其害。酸的甜的苦的辣的，无论是何种口味的“美食”，都无法引起大脑积极的反馈，一日三餐只是机械地重复着放入口中，咀嚼，吞下的工序罢了。仅仅只让食品广告上那些想让人撕烂的满足笑容愈发面目可憎起来。饱腹后所带来的只有无尽的空虚，本能的饥饿反而让他有活着的实感。这具身体无法对杀死生物以外的行为感到快乐，日复一日的规律作息和拟定的行程只是单纯地消耗着寿命，唯有鲜血才能为他单调枯燥的日常染上猩红的色彩。

现在也是一样的，和平时的进食没有什么俩样，犀人想着。刺激味蕾的腥臭粘稠液体不容抗拒地流入食道，驱赶着向上翻涌的胃液再度回归成为消化系统的一部分。更有恶劣者射在了外面，附着在身上的精液在无数次的摩擦中被稀释，被抹匀，仿佛要像男人们的齿印和烟头烫痕一样融入犀人的皮肤中去。

不想再面对写满欲望的丑恶嘴脸，犀人索性闭上了双眼，却也放大了来自全身的阵阵痛楚，让耳畔男人粗重的呼吸声和不时的讥笑讽刺更加清晰。

“呃…！ 啊…唔呃……哈啊……”

淫猥的水声与沉闷的肉体撞击声回响在密闭的空间，趴在身上的男人换了一个又一个，久久无法合并的腿部传来酸胀感，从穴口满溢的微凉体液给人失禁的错觉。抽插的性器如同残酷的刀刃，无情地反复刺入又拔出，伴随着喷涌的血液和自尊的碎片。下体撕裂般的疼痛和恐惧不安让犀人的身体和大脑变得异常燥热，感受到全身热量的他没由来地产生了自己被飞溅的温暖血液包围住的幻觉。

恍惚间，那些被他残杀的女人们哭泣求饶惨叫的脸庞在他的脑海里旋转扭曲又一页页翻过，闪烁的图像最终停留在了他的父亲——世岛综身上，身着和服的中年男人一如既往地向他投来了冷漠而鄙夷的目光。

在如同被荆棘贯穿的苦痛之中，意识沉入了灰白色的海洋深处。


End file.
